かしらMe pregunto
by shadowOFF
Summary: Silver esta emocionado por recibir a su antiguo compañero de combate Shadow. Pero el no se esperaba que su cena se fuera a convertir en una cena romantica. Habra Lemon :'v . REVIEWS POR FAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

かしらMe pregunto Shadilver

* Silver

∆ Shadow

Una mañana Silver se dirijia a hacer la compra, con gran optimismo saludaba a todos, su alegria invadia el lugar y los corazones de los demas.

-* Sin duda alguien tan agradable,dulce y guapo como yo siempre es bien recibido* pensaba para el con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

Paso y compro todo lo necesario para hacer una cena especial... Pronto se encontraba camino a casa en un verde sendero por rio, la suave brisa y los ultimos tonos dorados del sol a punto de caer hacian sentir un calor agradable. Silver estaba feliz, la cena de esta noche era mucho mas que especial, se trataba de un encuentro, que hacia que el erizo plateado le latiera el corazon a 1000 por hora, su acompañante no era nada mas y nada menos que Shadow. La noticia para el era mas que alegre. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veia a Shadow, aquel erizo que le inspiraba curiosidad y de alguna forma , le habia ayudado en algunas situaciones

-Silver POV-

Ohh creo que llevo todo, espero que shadow le guste la pizza...ya que me sale muy bieen... Nyaa... Pero, como sera? Me da tanta curiosidad pero a la ves ... Es algo extraño y me da miedo a veces... Su expresion fria, no deberia gastar sus lindos ojos rubí en tener esa mirada que me cala hasta el alma! Pero aun asi... Creo... Seria posible que...shadow...me...a...

-End Silver POV-

Silver estaba pensando tanto en aquellos ojos brillantes y alguna que otra ilusion que cayo al suelo, y con el todas sus cosas. Tardo en levantarse ... Noto que la suave brisa traia consigo gotas de lluvia. El cielo se nublaba. Silver se apuro y trato de recoger rapidamente todos sus viveres. Corriendo con la lluvia, llego todo mojado a la entrada, su sorpresa, Shadow ya habia llegado.

-* s..shadow! ¡no puede ser que me haya tardado tanto pasa rapido!

-∆ No te preocupes, gracias.

-* sientate, con confianza! Bueno estoy todo mojado sera mejor que tome una ducha caliente... Sino me resfriare!

-∆ C-claro Silv...

Las mejillas de Shadow se torno un poco rojas

Silver fue al cuarto de baño, ya dentro en el agua, que estaba caliente empezo a imaginar..

. *Que pasaria si... Shadow decidiera entrar? Quisa... Quisa... Me besaria el cuello lentamente y -y yo... Y..juntos en la ducha... Quisa deberia invi... Demonios que me pasa?! M-mi mi nariz esta ...sangrando?

Mientras tanto Shadow no sabia porque habia reaccionado asi. Que le pasaba? Que era ese color rojo en su cara? Solo dijo que iba a ducharse , y que? Este suceso lo tenia en dudas muy profundas. No tenia nada claro.

Pronto el ruido del agua se detuvo. Shadow sintio como si su corazon tambien se detuviera un segundo. Como si Silver fuera a saber lo que pasaba en sus pensamientos.

Se sento junto a el, Shadow respiraba un dulce perfume del erizo plateado. De pronto se escucho un trueno , silver se asusto y se abrazo fuertemente de shadow cerrandolos ojos , él , sonrojado no sabia que hacer, pero cuando miro a silver a su lado , vio la inocencia que habia en esos ojos dorados... Silver sin darse cuenta rosó suavemente sus labios. Shadow sintio la suavidad, eran tan suaves como petalos de una flor. Estuvo a punto de unir sus labios tambien, un deseo intenso lo estaba estremeciendo.

Todo se calmo. Silver seguia ahi. Subio la vista hacia Shadow quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, muy nervioso, temblaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Me pregunto. Cap 2

* Sh...shadow? Te encuentras bien? -dijo Silver. Dicha pregunta habia sido totalmente desgarradora pues Shadow estaba totalmente impactado, no podia creer que estuviera tan cerca de el.

∆ yo..yo...tengo que irme - dijo Shadow con un tono demasiado nervioso nunca antes visto en el, se sentia inseguro, que a pesar de sus palabras sus pies no respondian y a la vez queria sentir el calor de Silver.

Las palabras del de ojos rubi hicieron que Silver se sintiera en un gran vacio, y en un arrebato de valor lo detuvo con unas palabras, palabras de su corazon.

* Shadow, no no te vayas! , te qui...te quiero, aqui conmigo, esa sensacion tan calida que me das... Me das seguridad... Y ...

Shadow no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Lo callo con un beso, tan tierno y apasionado, que Silver cerro sus ojos... El beso fue largo hasta que se quedaron sin aire...

* Shad...shadow...

∆ Yo tambien te quiero,... A pesar de todo , por favor, quedate aqui conmigo.

Todo esto le era nuevo y emocionante a Silver, pero el erizo negro no dejo tiempo para una palabra , -* ahh.h... Shadow que haces..! - Silver fue acostado suavemente en el sillon, seguido de un beso dulce de parte de Shadow

Shadow comenzo a oler aquel dulce aroma de Silver...cautivador y que lo seducia ...

Con una mano jugaba con sus orejas y con la otra se deleitaba rosando su suave cara , deslisandose asi hasta su pecho con suaves movimientos. Movimientos que hacian a Silver enloquecer.

Silver nervioso se deja llevar y acaricia la espalda de su compañero, y shadow a su ves con una sonrisa de deseo se acerca a su boca para un beso apasionado.


	3. Chapter 3 Final

∆-Yo..ya no me puedo contener... Te ves tan sexy de esa forma - dijo Shadow, con la voz mas sensual que habia escuchado Silver.

Shadow comenzo a besarlo, suavemente , Silver no estaba seguro pero se dejaba llevar.

*- sha...shadow, que planeas...ha..hacer esta noche? -dijo Silver.

∆- deseo hacerte mio, el solo ver tu mirada inocente sobre mi, me da una ansiedad por tenerte mas y mas cerca... A menos que tu no lo desees asi...- dijo Shadow con una voz mas baja.

Silver miro a aquel erizo negro, sumiso ante el, a sus ordenes, pero no solo eso, sino tambien con lo que parecia ser un amor sincero, combimado con la sensualidad y misterio de Shadow.

Asi que no dijo nada , solo se lanzo ante su acompañante de ojos rubi, temblaba pero ya nada importaba... Solo eran ellos y nada mas...

Silver empezo a hacer suaves movimientos en su pecho, mientras lo besaba.

Poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza , acariciando y besando dulcemente,hasta llegar a su entrepierna..shadow solto un leve gemido. Silver lamio su entrepierna. Shadow se sentia extraño , con satisfaccion, pero aun asi continuo. Shadow cerro los ojos, pero algo ahi abajo hizo que los abriera completamente. Silver estaba besando algo mas, pues Shadow se habia exitado tanto que tubo una ereccion, Silver por su parte empezo a lamer, para despues meterlo en su boca lo sacaba y metia Shadow miro hacia el erizo blanco que al lamerlo tambien le guiño sensualmente. Shadow gemia de placer.

∆-Silver...sil...ohh..SILVER! Ahhhh - grito Shadow, totalmente exitado y se vino en la boca de Silver. Miro al joven de ojos dorados cubierto de su semen, sacaba la lengua con una leve sonrisa, Shadow beso a Shadow, probando su saliva mesclada con su semen.

∆- Oh mira lo que te he hecho...eres todo un desastre Silver, que tal si te devuelvo el favor?-dijo Shadow con una sonrisa perversa en su cara. Silver se sonrojo completamente. ∆-espera... Falta algo amor.- Shadow metio dos de sus dedos a su boca, despues, rapidamente Shadow coloco a Silver en el sillon boca abajo, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas. Despues metio un dedo a su entrada, hizo que silver gritara de dolor, con mas cuidado metio suavemente su segundo dedo, silver gimio un poco pero ya no le dolia, shadow comenzo a mover sus dedos , en poco tiempo el erizo blanco ya no sentia dolor...solo placer.

Shadow saco sus dedos, y metio su lengua. Silver nunca espero eso, y se revolcava de placer, la lengua de Shadow lleno de saliva la entrada, se retira para tomar su pene y con mucho cuidado lo metio a Silver. Le dolio un poco pero con los suaves movimientos de Shadow empezo a sentir ardiente placer.

Pronto tomaron ritmo, Shadow hacia embestidas fuertes y mas rapidas. Silver estab totalmente sonrojado, y gritaba de placer junto con shadow que se movia cada ves mas fuerte dentro de el, shadow tomo con una mano el pene de silver y lo empezo a masturbar, los dos nunca habian sentido tanto placer en sus vidas.

*Shhaaaadow...sha.! Ah! Ma..mas rapido...! - gemia silver

∆- Silve...me..me vengo..ahh...ahh! Silver! - gritaba shadow, los dos llegaban al climax.

Shadow se vino dentro de Silver, el erizo blanco, chorreaba semen de Shadow.

Finalmente llegaron al orgasmo, juntos gritaron de placer..."AHHH,!"

Terminando todo se besaron dulcemente y tomaron una ducha juntos.

*-Sabes shadow? Me pregunto ¿Estaras conmigo siempre?

∆-Te amo, nunca lo dudes mi pequeño erizo timido- dijo Shadow a lo que Silver respondio con un beso en su mejilla.

Cansados pero felices , quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, en la cama de Silver.

FIN

Gracias por leer el fic! Les agradeceria muchisimo las reviews! Es mi pri era ves escribiendo lemon!


End file.
